fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
No Candy For A Week, A Month, A Year!/Liquidator Kidnaps The Powerpuff Happy Tree Friends
"Oh! Basil and Mrs. Brisby are here!" Kitty Katswell said. Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky, were so excited that they were going to get the candy that Antoine gave them yesterday. "Hi there!" Basil chuckled. "What did you bring us?" Petunia asked. "Yeah, did you get candy?!" Flaky said excitedly. "We love candy!" Giggle said happily. "CANDY!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky shouted gladly. "I can't believe you three! You didn't even say hello! That's it! You girls are grounded for a whole week for getting candy from Antoine! From now on, you three shall stay in your room! And don't go ANYWHERE!" Dudley scolded. "But, Dudley--" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky begged. "You three are gonna stay in your room and think about what you three have done!" Dudley snapped. "But-- but-- but--" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky begged nervously. "No buts! Up to your room and never ever come out, young ladies! And there'll be no candy for a week! A month! A year! That is NOT A REQUEST!" Dudley shouted, angrily. "NO!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky cried. "But who's gonna babysit us, that we're not going anywhere?" Petunia asked, sadly. "I bet Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose shall babysit us, until--" Giggles untold her story. "No, girls. I'' know who is going to babysit you three. And I know ''exactly who is going to love you three... Liquidator!" Dudley told them. Petunia, Giggles, Flaky, Basil, and Mrs. Brisby gasped in shocked. Later that night, Dudley and Kitty were going out with Antoine for a meeting party. "Oh, but, Dudley! Liquidator always make us to go to sleep!" Petunia groaned, as Dudley put her in her light blue nightgown, matching leggings, and socks. "You three are going to love Liquidator, and that's final!" Dudley added. "No way, I'm not going to sleep!" Giggles explain, as Dudley put her in her pink nightgown, matching leggings, and socks. "There is no way I can be hypnotized by Liquidator! He is so mean!" Flaky said in disgust, as Dudley put on her in her red nightgown, matching leggings, and socks. "That is the end of it, you three! You are going to love Liquidator, and that is it!" Dudley explained. Then a doorbell rings. "Oh, no!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky, groaned. "Now you girls listen to Liquidator. He's in charge." Dudley added, "Buh-bye! Take care now!" "Have a good time! Bye!" Liquidator said, while waving goodbye at Dudley and Kitty, as the car drove away, Liquidator closed the door, then went upstairs to check the girls, "So, girls... Are you three ready to be..." Liquidator explained, sweetly, but suddenly, evilly, "...HYPNOTIZED?" "Aaah!!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky screamed in terror. "Oh, you girls... So cute, so young, so scared, so sweet, so fearful... I should've known that Agent Puppy said you three are grounded for all this whole week. Now it's time you girls shall go to sleep. I've got a new lullaby song, sweet-cheeks. It's called... "Listen With Your Heart". And guess what? You three are it!" Liquidator smirked, evilly, as he hypnotized Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky into their trances. Then Liquidator began to sing. Voice of the Wind: Ay-ay-at-ya, Ay-at-ya... Liquidator: Que, que na-to-ra. You will understand Listen with your heart. You will understand. Let it break upon you like a wave upon a sand... Meanwhile, on their way to the Powerpuff Tree Friends' household, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Oliver, Banjo, Treasure, Pumpkin, Sultan, Dreamy, Petite, Berry, Louie, Cecilia, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Minnie, Daisy, Orson, Roy, Wade, Booker, Sheldon, Bo, Lanolin, Chloe, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Thorax, Starlight Glimmer, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle Scootaloo, Discord, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, and Flurry Heart were overheard by Liquidator's singing vocals. Liquidator: Listen with your heart. You will understand... (chuckles evilly) "Did you guys hear that?!" Spike gasped. "It's coming from inside the girls' home!" Twilight explained. "Guys! I gotta tell you something! Liquidator is hypnotizing the girls to sleep with a lullaby!!" Petite said, panicking. "Liquidator is what?!" The team screamed, as they rushed inside the girls' room. "LIQUIDATOR!" They screamed. "HOLD IT, LIQUIDATOR!!" Nick shouted, as he slapped Liquidator's mouth. "Ow!!" Liquidator groaned as Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky woke up from their trances, "Ooohhh...My sinuses." He rubbed his jaw, then he caught Nick's attention, "You had just made a very serious mistake, Nicholas Wilde. A very stupid--" "Now, now, now, Liquidator, I was--" Nick said, nervously. "Mistake! Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you, Fox!" Liquidator snapped, as he hypnotized Nick. "No... N-no... Please, Liquidator...!" Nick stammered. "Both eyes, if you please." Liquidator snapped. Soon Nick became hypnotized by Liquidator under his control. "Nick needs help!" Giggles gasped, "What are we gonna do?!" "I have an idea!" Rainbow Dash said. "You have just sealed, you're doom." Liquidator said, evilly, hissing. "HIYA!!" Rainbow Dash shouted, as she kicked Liquidator out of the house. "Look, Nick!" Flaky laughed, "Look! Nick! Wake up, Nick!" She used her water bottle onto Nick's face. "What? Wha-what happened?" Nick said, snapped out of it. "Just you wait 'till I get you in my clutches." Liquidator groaned, but he tripped. "Look! He's got blood on his face!" Flaky laughed hysterically. "Hee-hee! He's got BLOOD ON HIS FACE!" Liquidator said, mocking Flaky.